


big things

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [267]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Shotacon, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Turns out, Meelo is actually a little stud. Who knew?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato/Meelo, Korra/Meelo (Avatar), Meelo/Asami Sato
Series: Commissions [267]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is just Korra

The policy enacted way back in the day was never something that Korra thought would impact her. Back when the Southern Water Tribe was facing population troubles in the wake of the war, it was decided that, if a young man was capable of impregnating a woman, then he was old enough to do so. Now, it is hardly considered a taboo where she is from, but that still does not make it something that she regularly thinks about, or ever expected to impact her own sexual life.

That being said, she does have a pretty active sexual life, or at least she did back home. Being the Avatar, and far from unattractive, she could have her pick of any guy she wanted, always in her own age range. Now that she is in Republic City, though, things are different, with not as many people caring about who she is, and her own interests set on someone who could not be less interested in her. Mako has Asami, barely paying attention to Korra at all, and though she is fairly certain Bolin would go for it, she knows that he would take things more seriously, and it is not worth ruining their friendship over casual sex.

So that just leaves her painfully pent up, with no idea how to take care of that. She tries masturbating, doing it pretty much every night, but it never does any good. After all this time, nothing does the trick for her but cock, so her fingers are nowhere near enough. She is left mostly sleepless, spending late nights in her room, pumping away at herself with her fingers, trying as hard as she can to get off, but nothing ever works, and she is always left right on the edge, left hanging as she loses it before she can catch it.

And that is where she is one night when Meelo enters her room. He has no idea what it is that she is doing; he is just up later than he is supposed to be, and hears grunting coming from Korra’s room, immediately, assuming that she is engaged in some late night, secret training. If that is the case, then he definitely wants in on that, and he does not bother knocking as he enters her room, stomping right in to see what is going on.

He catches her in the act, not a scrap of clothes on her body, legs spread wide and three fingers buried inside of her, while another hand is groping at one of her breasts. Korra goes stiff when she realizes that she has just been walked in on, but Meelo does not seem to notice one way or another. In fact, he treats this like it is the most natural thing in the world, not pausing for a second, as he hops up into bed beside her, ready to get started on this training.

Which he asks her about immediately. “What kind of training is this? Can I do it too? Come on, what’s the plan for tonight?” he asks, firing off questions that she can hardly keep up with in her current state, and talking to her all buddy-buddy, like the two of them had discussed this ahead of time, rather than him barging into her room unannounced when she was kind of in the middle of something important and extremely private.

“Do you always train at night? I wasn’t tired, so I want to train too. Do you train better at night, or during the day? Do you do both to stay on top of everything?” He does not slow down at all, rambling on and on while Korra takes her time processing this, her brain taking a bit to catch up to everything that has happened.

Fortunately, Meelo does not seem to realize what he has walked in on, and somehow remains oblivious to just how naked she is, and just how intimate her pose is. Well, he is incredibly young, much younger than the guys she tends to go for.

Alright, that thought comes out of nowhere, startling her with how sudden and how decisive it all sounds. But she is so horny that she can hardly stand it, and Meelo is right here, asking if he can join in on what she is doing. Maybe he does not realize that this is not training at all, and maybe he knows nothing about what she is actually doing, but he still _asked_ , and when she is this worked up, she can justify just about anything.

He is far from her type, and this is far from what she thought she would be doing tonight, but she can think of no drawbacks in the heat of the moment. With his help, she might finally get the relief that she has so desperately craved. She finds it hard to think about this even remotely rationally, because she is just that desperate for it, so pent up that she is willing to take whatever is presented to her, and right now, this feels like it was gifted especially to her.

Even if it is just Meelo, she is going to go for it. She decides that some seduction is in order, deciding to do for him what she would do for any man that caught her interest. Since she is already naked, that makes things a little bit easier, and she is quick to get into what she knows to be an incredibly sensual and seductive pose. Giving him a playful smile, she says, “Sure, you can join in. I bet you’d be really good at it. You can do whatever you want to me.”

“Huh? What does that have to do with training? I don’t want to do anything, I want to get strong!” he declares, energetic and clueless as ever. “Ooh, do you mean like arm wrestling or something, cos I bet I would be really good at that!”

Okay, maybe this is not going to work. She has not really put any effort into seducing a dumb kid before, but she thinks she can still work with it, just as long as she uses a more direct method. Even if she has never seduced anyone as young as him before, younger boys tend to go more for the curious approach, so she murmurs, “Do you want to find out what I can do for you? It’s a lot more fun than arm wrestling, I promise.”

“Oh, like what? Extreme tag? Real wrestling? Or maybe-”

Alright, so none of this is working! Pushed past any point of patience and desperate to get _something_ out of him, she goes completely direct, sitting up and sticking her chest out. “Look, Meelo! Boobies!” For a moment, she wonders if this will even work. It could be too juvenile for him, or worse, could still not be enough to get through to him, and then she would have to accept him as a lost cause.

But, much to her relief, this is exactly what does the trick for him. He reaches out to grope at her, grinning to himself when she does not push him back, trying to push his luck as much as he can by playing with them. She does not intend to push him off anytime soon, glad for any attention that she can get when she has been left so lonely for such a long time. Even these sensations feel good to her, just knowing that she has someone else’s hands on her, for a change.

Eventually, Meelo starts getting a little restless while he does this, squirming and grinding forward a bit. She knows what that means, and knows that things can finally start to escalate a little more, so she leans down to pull his pants off so that they can keep going. What she does not expect is to get smacked in the face with a cock a boy his age has no business packing. Korra can’t help but drool over it, nearly losing her mind from how shocking it is, coupled with how pent up she is as well, and it takes her a moment to regain her composure, to remind herself that, as the adult in the situation, she needs to keep control.

Meelo does not notice her interest one way or the other, more eager to keep playing with her breasts. Since he seems to like them so much, and because she wants to make this last for as long as she can, she decides to show him something a bit more fun that he can do with them, having him sit back so that she can put his cock- and, oh, she still marvels at the size of it- between them, squeezing them tight so that he can feel how good that is.

Meelo whimpers a bit, and she seems to have finally gotten him to stop babbling about whatever comes to his mind, which is a good thing. It will be a lot easier to focus on getting what she needs if she can keep him subdued for a little while, making him whine for her as she squeezes her breasts tight around him, and slowly pushes up and down on his cock. The friction seems to be doing wonders for him, as he is left panting and moaning for her in no time at all.

His cock is big enough that even while giving him his titfuck, she notices that there is still plenty of room for her to suck on the tip while she does it. Leaning her head over him, she wraps her lips around the tip, and Meelo cries out from that, quickly overwhelmed by all of the attention that Korra is getting him. But she has plenty of attention to spare, since she has been so lonely lately, and so, he is going to be the recipient of all of her pent up energy.

Though Meelo does not seem to have the slightest clue what is going on, he has no complaints, simply moaning for her and letting her keep it up, unable to speak at all, but if he could, he would probably be babbling about this being some really cool training, or something. Just because he can’t speak does not mean she can’t, though, and whenever she pulls her mouth back from his cock, it is to encourage him and talk dirty to him, so eager to have a sexual partner at last that she wants to full experience, whether he can fully appreciate it or not.

“You’re so big, Meelo,” she gushes. “How did you get to be so big?” She knows that he will not have an answer for that, but she asks anyway, so swept up in her own lust. It really does not make a bit of sense that he is so hung at his age, but that just makes her want him that much more. Though she had already made up her mind about fucking him before she even saw it, that would have cemented it either way, and if she had known what she was getting into, she never would have hesitated.

Hell, she probably would have fucked him a lot sooner than this, if only she had known the absolute monster that he was packing, if she had known that there was someone like that under the same roof as her.

Now, she is glad to be able to make up for lost time, and once she is done praising him for his size, she has her lips around it again, rolling her tongue over it while she sucks him, her breasts still going all the while, and Meelo is left trembling as he gets closer and closer to his limit, not sure what this feeling is, but knowing that he loves it, that he does not want it to stop. Korra gives him everything that he needs, having plenty of experience, knowing how to make any boy fall apart for her.

She pulls her face back when he comes, shooting up in the air, mostly getting on her breasts, though enough gets on her face that, when she licks her lips, she can taste him. He falls back onto the bed in his bliss, having never experienced anything like this in his life. Korra, meanwhile, rubs a hand on her breasts, unable to resist playing with his seed a little bit before actually making an effort to get herself cleaned up. She has missed this way too much.

Now she needs the main course, and she is pleased to see that Meelo, laying back and struggling to catch his breath, is still as hard as can be, still ready to go for her. She can’t wait a moment longer, needing to feel something that big inside of her before she loses her mind, so gets on top of him, straddling him and lowering herself onto his cock.

For a brief moment, she worries that he might be too big for her, since she has gone without for so long, but she soon discovers that her worries are all for nothing. Despite her lack of recent activity, she is so turned on, so needy, that she is able to take Meelo’s massive cock just fine, and she is, in fact, sent into a shuddering orgasm right away, just from being penetrated by him.

Meelo has no idea what is going on, but he does know that he _loves_ how it feels, the way her pussy grips him as she comes for him, and the way that her voice comes out in a low, starved moan. Whatever kind of training this may be, he definitely wants to keep doing more, for as long as Korra wants to keep it up.

Korra would keep this up forever, if such a thing were possible. All of her needs are finally being filled, after so much time spent trying to get something out of her own fingers, knowing full well that that would never work. And so, coming down from her orgasm, she settles into riding him, determined to get as much out of him as she can, ready to ride him until the sun comes up, if that is what it takes to satisfy her.

Once she starts moving, bouncing on his cock, Meelo gets that much more excited. Even if he does not know what he is doing, that does not stop him from learning and picking up on what she is doing and why it feels good for him, and when instinct kicks in, it is not too hard for him to get into the swing of things, figuring out how to mimic her movements until he can take control. Though Korra did not intend to give over control to the boy, once he starts thrusting up into her, it is hard for her to keep her head on straight at all.

And, of course, once he starts thrusting into her, it sends her into another orgasm, which completely overrides any thoughts she may have had at the moment. Once he figures out that pushing up into her makes her do the thing he likes again, Meelo is completely unstoppable, thrusting into her with so much enthusiasm, pushed on by his limitless energy and his desire for more, chasing instincts that he did not even know he had.

And, in the wake of it all, Korra is left helpless to the pleasure that she had previously been denied for too long. She comes for him, over and over again, quickly losing track of her multiple orgasms, and simply accepting that this is the best night of her life, made so good both by how pent up she is, and how surprisingly huge this little boy’s cock is.

But he can’t hold out against all of this pleasure, and he becomes more frantic as he starts chasing his own climax, recognizing the feeling from before, jerking up into her rapidly, whining for her. Korra is right there with him, the two of them caught up in this haze until he comes inside of her, filling her with his seed while sending her into her last orgasm of the night, easily the most intense of them all.

When the two of them are laying next to each other, and when she has caught her breath enough to speak, she talks to him like she would any boy, murmuring, “So, that was pretty good, huh? I had no idea you had this side…”

“Side? What side?” he asks, but he does not give her a chance to answer before he is off on a tangent about something completely unrelated, talking a mile a minute and giving her no room to get a word in edgewise.

It is while he is babbling on that she starts to come down from her post-orgasm high, and finally starts to sweat, realizing what it is that she has done. No matter what reasoning she may have for it, and no matter how standard it may be, back where she is from, that does not change what she just did, the things that she just introduced Meelo to.

Meelo is far from her ideal partner in a lot of ways. He is way younger than what she normally goes for, a weird mix of ugly and cute, and incredibly annoying, once he gets going. Is she really ready for what she has gotten herself into?

But then she glances down at his cock, now soft but still rather sizable in that state, and decides, without hesitating a moment longer, that this was definitely worth it. She snuggles up close to him, deciding that she should just embrace what she has done, and look forward to everything that they can do together in the future.

“I’m looking forward to doing a lot more secret training with you,” she tells him, and she means every word of it.


	2. Chapter 2

With Korra’s help and their secret training, Meelo gets really good, really fast. He proves to be a quick learner, and loves the attention that he gets from her, leading him to come to her room often, which is just fine by her, since her sexual tension can’t be relieved so easily. His family remains unaware of what is going on, and everything is going just perfect for both of them, as she teaches him to fuck like a pro.

~X~

Asami can’t remember a lower point in her life. After Korra stopped pursuing Mako, unbeknownst to him, because she was getting her satisfaction elsewhere, he realized he wanted her, thinking that she was playing hard to get, and with his priorities straightened out, as he put, he broke up with Asami. That alone would not have been enough to break her down like this, but now, her own father has been outed as a criminal, and she is left feeling so alone, so completely low, and feels like she has no one to turn to.

She can’t help but feel like everything that has happened to her is her own fault, that that is why she is always left alone like this. This has lead to her wandering rather aimlessly, traveling on her own, just trying to make some sort of sense of what is going on in her life, but all the while, she is left so lonely that she would do just about anything for some sort of companionship, some sort of love.

By the time she ends up on the beaches of Air Temple Island, she is so low that she hardly recognizes herself, with no idea how to pull herself out of this funk. She does not even know what she is doing here, or what she hopes to accomplish being in a place like this, because she is fairly certain that things would not go well, if she happened to run into Korra.

Actually, she has no idea how she got here at all, now that she thinks about it, and it is just when she is about to start fully panicking that a voice snaps her out of it.

“Hello, beautiful woman!” a familiar voice cries out, and she looks down to see Meelo, staring up at her with a wide grin on his face, and suddenly, she feels very grateful to him. He has only ever been kind to her, only ever shown her love, she now realizes, or at least, in the state that she is in, it feels like love.

And she wants to be loved, even though, at this point, she really does not feel like she deserves it. Her mind seems to move on its own, making leaps that it never would, were she not at such a low point. But as she is now, she has herself convinced that this boy shows her love, and that she does not deserve that love, and that she has to do something to make herself accept it.

Perhaps, if she were to show him everything, if he were to still accept her, if he were to give her the love she needs either way…

Steadily, methodically, Asami starts to strip down, so irrational at this point that she is willing to just about anything to cute her of these feelings. Meelo watches her, his mind moving on its own, and because of all the training he has had under Korra, he is able to understand what this means, or at least what he has been taught that it means, and once she is naked, he knows what to do.

So while Asami is standing there, waiting for some sort of response, some sort of validation so that she does not break down right then and there, the gears are turning in his head, before he decides exactly what he should do, based on what he has deduced her intentions are. He hugs her, pushing his face between her legs, causing Asami to nearly cry from relief. But then, he tilts his head up so that he can start eating her out, working his tongue inside of her and causing her to cry out from pleasure this time, instead of relief.

In that moment, it all makes sense to her, and she is happy, happy with all of this and happy with him, and so happy to have someone, _anyone_ , showing her this kind of attention. No matter what he could have done to her, or how well he could have done it, any sign that he still loved her, that he still wanted her, would have been enough to make this all better for her. The fact that he turns out to be surprisingly good at eating pussy is only a fortunate bonus that Asami was not counting on, but that she is unbearably grateful for.

His tongue moves skillfully, as he already knows everything to do, and exactly what cues to look for, figuring out what she responds best to, what makes her moan the most for him. Meelo has become an expert at everything that Korra has trained him to do, and he loves the fact that he gets to put his secret training to use at last. Though Korra had only trained him for her own purposes, in his mind, it seems like this is what his lessons were building up to, so that he would be able to make another woman fall apart, all because of what he is doing for her.

And he still barely has any understanding of what it is that he is actually doing to her.

It does not take Asami very long to come at all, her body giving in so easily, what with how lonely she has been lately, and what with how good he turns out to be at giving her just what she needs. Her voice breaks as she cries out for him, legs growing weak, and as he steps back, she falls to her knees. This is hardly what she was expecting to do today, but in her current state of mind, she finds it to be incredibly welcome, and in fact, exactly what she needed.

Which is why, when she notices him walking around to stand behind her, that she decides to give him more, since he has done so much for her. She wiggles her at invitingly at him, deciding that, after what they have done so far, it can’t do that much more harm to let him have a little fun with him. Worst case scenario, she is still paying him back for making her feel really good and helping to raise he spirits, and best case scenario, she gets to have some more fun with him, though she kind of doubts that one.

Still, he did prove himself to be incredibly skilled with tongue, despite his age. Even if he is small, he might know how to use that little cock of his, and she knows well enough that technique matters a lot more than size, or at least, she has heard that plenty. Either way, she is not expecting much from him, and she does not look back at him, not really caring to see what he is packing, ready to just let him do whatever he wants with her.

So she is a little surprised when she feels his tip pressing against her, wondering if it should feel that big, when she knows there is no way a little boy like him has that much to offer. And then he starts pushing into her, and she realizes just how wrong she is, turning to look over her shoulder with wide eyes as she realizes that she was wrong about him, and that his cock is not just big- it is absolutely _massive_ , and so much more than she was expecting to have to deal with.

Asami is still weak in the knees from being eaten out by him, so she is left completely helpless as he continues to take what he wants. Even if she wanted to fight back, even if she wanted to show some reluctance, as she is getting much more than she bargained for, there would be no chance of that, as she is left limp as he continues to fit himself inside of her, so big that it is absolutely blowing her mind. She had no idea that boys could even _get_ to be this big!

But then he has completely fit himself inside of her, and she has no real chance to think about it at all. The only thing that she can do is try and take it as he takes _her_ , not holding anything back, because Korra has not trained him to hold back. From what he has learned from her, harder and faster is always better, but he has also learned technique, so that he is not just aimlessly thrusting and ignoring everything else. That was a difficult lesson for someone like him, who struggles so much with focus, to learn, but after several weeks with her, he really has become quite the expert, taking his secret training very seriously.

Now Asami is the recipient of the results of his training, and as he pounds into her from behind, she can feel herself growing weaker and weaker, unable to even support herself. When this started out, she was on her hands and knees for him, but her arms are trembling so much now that she can’t keep holding herself up, can’t support her own weight as she falls forward, her arms giving out beneath her, her legs only holding up because of the position that she is in, her face down and her rear pointed up, where Meelo eagerly fucks her.

It takes some time for the ability to think to return to her, but when it does, one clear thought pushes its way to the forefront of her mind. Though she can hardly explain to herself how she ended up here, or why she would let things escalate to this point, she is glad that she did. Her rationality it slowly starting to return to her, even in the midst of getting fucked senseless by Meelo’s massive cock, but even with that, she decides that she does not regret the way her state of mind let her to this point. If anything, she just wants to stay like this, wants to let him keep fucking her for as long as he is willing.

The more he does, the more she gives into her impulses, moaning for him and deciding that she is happy like this, that he really gives her what she needs. This must be love, this feeling inside of her that she is certain the two of them share. As she regains her senses, she starts to push back, rocking her hips into his so that she can respond to his movements, can show him just how much she appreciates all of this.

When she does this, he starts to respond a bit, falling into the pace she sets, though only briefly. It gives her the idea that maybe she can get something more tender out of him, with a little work, but for now she just wants to let him keep doing what he wants, setting the pace until they are both satisfied.

Well, it does not take him long to get her to come again, not like this. With a sharp cry, she gives into another orgasm, and that is when Meelo pulls out of her, cock in hand, aiming at her perfect ass as he loses control as well. With a childish groan, he comes all over her ass, coating it in the sticky fluid, and Asami finds that she really likes that feeling, especially because it is with him, a sign of how much fun he has had with her, a sign of their mutual feelings for one another.

Somehow, he is just what she needed.

He stomps around to stand in front of her, where she is finally about to get a good look at the unbelievably big cock. Looking up at him, she asks, “Where did you learn to do all of that?”

All he says is, “Secret training,” which doesn’t tell her much, but she decides to just leave it at that. Meelo is still visibly hard, and she is definitely still ready to go, so she decides that a second round might be a good idea. This time, though, she is going to do things on her own terms.

Getting up, she goes to pull him in for a kiss. Now, this is not something Meelo is as experienced with, something that Korra has not taught him how to do. When Asami starts kissing him, he hardly knows how to respond, and gives her a clumsy smooch in return, showing her rather plainly just how inexperienced he is in those matters. However, this does not throw Asami off at all, and she still melts into his kiss, moaning because she needed this as well, needed to kiss someone.

Whatever his secret training may be, she decides this is how she is going to train him, doing things more tenderly and romantically than whatever he thinks should be done. After all, she needs love that she has come to realize he can give her, and it seems best to be able to work with him on those things. She gets down onto her back so that she can pull him on top of her, letting him press the tip of his cock against her pussy again, reading to fuck him missionary, and a bit slower, this time.

“You’re such a good boy,” she says. “I was really feeling terrible, but you know just how to pick a girl up, huh?”

This is another thing that he is not used to. Rather than going for blunt and crude dirty talk, Asami is a lot sweeter with him. He is used to fucking, and he is used to lust, even if he does not fully understand either, but romance is entirely new to him, and that is what the big difference is here. For Asami, this would definitely fall under the category of making love, whereas with Korra, it has always been about fucking. Meelo may not understand what those subtle differences are, but from the start, he can tell that things are different.

With Asami in control, though, he is able to figure out just how to do things. She can direct him in the matters of lovemaking, and can make sure that he does everything just so, making her feel good while lost in the tenderness of the moment, falling harder and harder for him with each passing second, as she allows herself to forget her troubles, and focus only on the boy on top of her, slowly pushing his cock inside of her, just as she directs him to do.

“There we go, just like that. Oh, you’re just too cute like this,” she murmurs, putting her lips near his ear so that she can speak in a soft voice, boosting his ego with her sweet nothings, all while he fits himself the rest of the way inside of her. It would certainly be easy for her to let him go all out and fuck her senseless, and he is certainly big enough to satisfy her no matter what he does, but she wants him to go slowly, helping him settle into a gentle rhythm with her.

Though Meelo finds it a little bit agonizing, taking things slowly when he is used to being able to go all out, used to being able to fuck a girl with all he has, and finding that instant gratification to be very satisfying, he quickly realizes just how good it can feel like this. Asami’s gentle rhythm is nice, and he is happy enough to listen to her, and to do everything that she tells him, her instructions sprinkled in amidst her compliments and assertions of her feelings.

When her legs wrap around him, she gets a bit louder, crying, “Oh, you’re so good, oh, I love you so much!” He can’t help but be proud of himself for managing to charm her so easily, what with all of his earlier flirtations, and he is steadily making the connection between his secret training, and her response to his flirting. It might take him a bit yet to fully understand it, but the dots are at least starting to be connected.

And then she is sent over the edge, her legs tightening around him as she gives into yet another orgasm, crying out for him once more, barely coherent but still definitely complimenting him and proclaiming her feelings for him while she does. Meelo gives in at the same time, filling her up with his seed as he comes with her, the two of them lost in this bliss together, both overwhelmed by the intimacy of the moment.

She curls up behind him once they are done, with Meelo sucking his thumb as he falls asleep in her embrace. Asami watches the sun setting on the beach, holding him close, and realizing just how much better she feels now. Her boyfriend is still gone and her father is still gone, and she doesn’t know if anyone else is ever going to love her like she needs.

But she does have _someone_ that loves her, right here and now, unconditionally. She has Meelo, who will be waiting for her here when things get hard, who can give her that unconditional love that she needs so desperately, who can pick her back up no matter how down she might be. Though she is still concerned with how she ended up here, without even realizing where she was going, she can’t help but think that it might have been fate that led her here, to find Meelo, who would make it all better.

And, of course, his huge cock definitely doesn’t hurt matters.


	3. Chapter 3

Lectures from Tenzin are always boring, and first thing in the morning, Korra could list a million things that she would rather be doing. The family is all gathered together, eating breakfast, but Tenzin is spending all his time droning on and on about how she could be doing so much better if she would just focus on this or that aspect of her training, how she needs to take things more seriously, how she needs to train harder and focus more and essentially be perfect. Though he does not say anything like that, she can pick up on that meaning beneath his words, and is just tired of listening to it.

Fortunately for her, she has the ideal little distraction here at the table with her. Meelo sits close to her all the time now, so that she can always get to him if she wants to, and since she is so crazy about his cock, it is pretty much impossible for her to keep her hands off him for long. Picking up a utensil, she lets it fall to the floor, saying, “Oops,” in a voice that is not at all convincing, before diving under the table to get it.

Those who notice assume that she is just doing it to escape Tenzin’s lecture for a little while, and Tenzin does not notice at all, too caught up in said lecture to realize that Korra is under the table, pretending to search for her lost utensil. What no one realizes is that this is not just an excuse to get away from Tenzin, but also an excuse to get closer to Meelo, and as she crawls to his chair, she has his pants out of the way in no time, so that she can wrap her lips around the cock she has become so addicted to, and start sucking.

Meelo has been led to believe that this is an important part of their secret training: doing it in front of his family, but still managing to keep it secret. He is not so good at hiding his reactions, and she is hardly subtle at all, but between Tenzin’s droning voice, and Meelo’s general hyper behavior, nothing they do is enough to give it away quite yet.

Korra slurps at his cock, not caring to be quiet as she gets into the swing of sucking him off. She loves how big he is in her mouth, the way she can just barely fit him and the way that she has to really try not to gag on it. It is unbelievable that he is really packing something like this, but she has spent plenty of time getting acquainted with it, so by now, she is more than confident that it is one hundred percent real.

Meelo begins squirming in his seat, whimpering and moaning, not able to sit still for even a second as he grows more flustered under Korra’s treatment. Eventually, she is going to have to train him on how to behave with subtlety, but in a way, this is kind of helpful. Even if a hyper and weird Meelo is nothing unusual for the family, it still helps keep the attention away from her- which is ironic, since she is the source of it all, and is directly under the table, right there in Meelo’s lap.

Eventually, he is not able to hold out anymore, and comes down her throat, letting Korra swallow all of it before she pulls back and gets his pants back into place. She pops back up in her seat, crying, “Found it!” before setting the utensil back on the table. Tenzin scowls and clears his throat, frustrated at the interruption, before he gets right back to what he was saying.

Korra is not done entertaining herself yet, though. She reaches over to take Meelo’s hand, guiding it into her lap, the table helping to block the view of what she is doing. Once she has his hand down her pants, he knows exactly what he needs to do, and quickly gets to work fingering her. She is not going to be able to get off just like this, but it will add some more stimulation, and is exciting for her, because she is good at being subtle, and is able to do this without alerting anyone to the way the youngest of the family is pleasuring her with his trained hand. The hand that she has been working so hard to train.

She grinds against his hand a bit, and for a while, this is all that she does, until Pema speaks up and says,   
“Korra, you haven’t really touched any food. Are you not hungry?”

“I’ve been trying to meditate,” she says, coming up with a quick enough lie, one that catches Tenzin’s attention. It makes it obvious that the utensil dropping was faked, but they already knew that, so it doesn’t matter. “I’m fasting so that I can further my meditation.”

“Korra, I’m surprised. I had no idea that you were taking an interest in meditation,” Tenzin says, clearly proud of her. Ordinarily, she blows off that suggestion of his, because she thinks of it as much too boring. That has not changed, but she knows what to say to get him off her back, and to keep the rest of the family from wondering about her as well.

“Your conviction and restraint are becoming stronger by the day. I really am impressed,” he praises her. Between that, and the way that Meelo is still working his fingers, she is absolutely dying to get out of here so that she can get what she really wants.

“Right, so I think I’m going to go to my room and meditate more,” she says, moving Meelo’s hand before standing up. “Come on, Meelo, do you wanna come with me? You can work off some more energy.” She throws a wink in his direction, and he stands up to follow her out of the room. His family is grateful to her for taking him with her, thinking he is just meant to test her ability to focus, not noticing his hand on her ass as they walk.

~X~

Later in the week, after winning another Pro Bending match, Korra is so pumped up and excited that she knows that she wants to keep this party going for as long as possible. This has left her keyed up and horny, ready to let Meelo take care of that for her, as he so often does. They have spent so many nights together doing his secret training that he has become a little pro, and she can’t wait to have her way with him tonight.

Reminiscent of their first night together, but with the roles reversed, she goes to barge right into his room, but she does not expect it to also end up like their first night did, in regards to him catching her in a compromising position. Korra would not expect to find him doing anything that would shock her, because even if she walked in on him masturbating, that would just give her the perfect in to ask if he needed any help, walking with a seductive sway to her hips as she says it. _That_ situation, she is more than prepared for.

But when it comes to finding him with another girl, she is completely at a loss at first. That is exactly what she walks in on, with _Asami_ of all people sprawled out on his bed, all decked out in some lacy lingerie that looks unbearably good on her. She is right in the middle of getting a sizable facial from Meelo, who groans as he comes all over her, not seeming to mind the intrusion at all.

Asami, on the other hand, practically jumps out of her skin, realizing that she has been caught in the act. She is left squeaking and stammering, trying to explain herself in some way, but at a complete loss for words. After all, there is not much that she can do to explain something like _this_. Korra smirks as she approaches the two of them, her voice low as she decides to chastise Asami for this, thinking that she could get some mileage out of teasing her for a bit. Surprisingly, she is not at all jealous of what she has walked in on, and is more intrigued than anything else.

“I can’t believe you’d do something like this, Asami,” she says, shaking her head. “I never would have expected someone like you to take advantage of a young boy like Meelo, and right here where he lives with his family, too!” It is hilarious, scolding her for something that she does regularly, and she loves the way Asami blushes, a look of pure shame coming over her face as she tries to look away. Meelo climbs off of her, seeming completely oblivious to the confrontation as he greets Korra.

Korra ignores him for the time being and takes his place on Asami, so that she can grab her under the chin and make sure that she is not able to look away. When forced to make eye contact, there is nowhere that Asami can hide from her scolding, but instead of keeping that up, she reaches a finger to wipe some of the come from her face, and then pushes it past Asami’s lips, as her eyes widen.

Just before she can swallow what she has been given, Korra pulls her in for a kiss, surprising her that much more. Like this, they can pass his seed between the two of them, both sharing in the taste as they get lost in their kiss, until Korra finally swallows it. She finds that she rather likes kissing Asami, and has a suspicion that that feeling is mutual, judging from the way Asami returns her passion in equal measure.

Finally, though, she pulls out of it so that the two of them can catch their breath. Asami is completely stunned by all of this, but it has gotten her horny all over again, especially the attention that she is getting from Korra. “What’s going on?” she asks. “Why did you act so…but then you…?”

“I was just messing with you,” Korra replies, able to answer the questions that Asami is not even able to choke out. “I was a little surprised to find you here, sure, but it’s not like I’m innocent, not by a long shot. There’s no way I could miss out on a dick like Meelo’s, especially not under my own roof. I would have to be pretty dense, you know?”

“I…I suppose so,” Asami says, and a few things start to make sense to her, namely how Meelo got so good at what he does. He has never really given her many answers beyond telling her that he has been doing some secret training, but now she can safely assume that that training has been with Korra, that her friend has been regularly fucking Meelo at night, and making him into the lover that he is now. She is definitely grateful for that, even if it is a lot to take in all at once.

“So, what’s your story?” Korra asks. “I’m dying of curiosity. How’d a proper gal like you get your hands on this little guy?”

“It’s…a little embarrassing, honestly. It was after Mako and I broke up, and after my father…” She trails off for a moment before steeling herself and getting into the story. Though she does leave out some of the more personal details about how upset and lost she had felt at the time, she does not downplay how important Meelo has been for her recovery from heartbreak, and she tells the bulk of the story pretty accurately, including some details about how they have been meeting up from time to time.

“Little stud!” Korra cries, proud of Meelo. “Kinda surprised he went behind my back, but it’s not like I ever taught him _not_ to do that kind of thing. And it seems like you’ve made really good use of him, so that’s nice. At this point, I’m just curious, so…mind if I watch?”

And so, Korra moves out of the way, and Asami calls for Meelo, who does not seem to notice that the two of them have been ignoring him, or even talking about him. When she asks him to lay on his back, he gleefully does so, and Asami gets on top of him so that she can ride him, with Korra watching, a hungry look in her eyes. She is so turned out right now that she would have loved to get the first go, but she thinks it will be better like this, watching them go at it.

She is slow as she pushes down onto him, and Korra is surprised that she still takes things so slow, even though they must have been doing this for a while by now. It is a sharp contrast to the way that she always goes right for it, wanting him to slam right into her so that he can give her everything that she needs. But this is how Asami does it, and she is just here to watch, to see what the other girl has been teaching their boy.

Once Asami really gets into it, she realizes that she should not actually be surprised by any of this. After all, Asami is just being romantic with him, making love to him in contrast to the wild ways that Korra has fucked him, using his perfect cock to work out all of her pent up lust. Their different methods must both be exciting to Meelo, who is a lot luckier than he realizes, getting this much attention from two pretty, older girls.

As Asami lets him fill her completely, she finds that it feels good, doing this with an audience, which is something that she never thought she would find herself thinking. If anything, she had been a little concerned about it being kind of awkward, doing this right in front of Korra, but the knowledge that Korra is watching everything they do just gets her even more worked up, making her want this that much more.

She and Meelo have done a lot together since that first day, and he has become her perfect, ideal lover in that time. It still feels like the most lucky coincidence in the world that she would happen upon him at just the right time, and that he would give her everything that she could possibly mean. That is why she has come back for him so many times, wanting more and more, and always feeling so loved when they are together. Meelo takes good care of her, even if he is easily distracted, and a little clueless about the nature of what he is actually doing.

Now that she knows that he has been learning from Korra, it makes it all make sense, and helps absolve any guilt that she may have still had. And now Korra is right there, watching the way Asami does it, wanting to see what she has done with her little “student,” and wanting to see the way that Asami handles things. She wastes no time in getting down to it, once he is completely buried inside of her, quick to pick up the pace as she gives into her pleasure, and her desire for her younger lover.

Korra watches eagerly as Asami starts to do things more her speed, smirking at just how much she seems to need it, once she is in the heat of the moment. She is quickly riding Meelo for all that he is worth, breasts bouncing and head thrown back, her teeth clamped down on her lower lip, so full and sexy, her entire facial expression speaking of how much she is enjoying this as she cries out louder and louder. Asami is always gorgeous, but Korra can’t help but think that she looks even better while riding a little boy, the same little boy that Korra has been fucking regularly for quite some time now.

This is such a strange turn of events, and yet it all feels right, and she knows just from watching that this is something that she wants to keep up. She knows that she does not just want to go back to the two of them fucking him separately, and pretending like they do not know anything about the other. It would be so much more fun if they could both make use of Meelo’s cock while also getting to know each other that much better in the process.

Though Korra is already thinking about what is to come, Asami can’t think of anything other than the present, as she pushes Meelo closer to his limit, making him moan and cry out for her, not bothering to hold anything back, because that is the lover that he has been trained to be. She wants to feel him coming inside of her, and she wants to be sent into her own intense orgasm, certain that it will be one of the most intense that she has ever experienced, with the anticipation of having to wait through Korra’s lecture, and the relief that came with discovering she was not in trouble, and now the added excitement of having Korra watch the two of them go at it.

Meelo is the first to come, crying out as he fills her with his seed, and that is enough to send Asami into her orgasm as well, writhing on top of him until he is done filling her. Then, she pulls back off of him so that she can lay back and bask in her orgasm, so intense and prolonged that her body is still pulsing with it. However, Korra pushes Meelo out of the way, so that she can duck her head between Asami’s legs.

She works her tongue inside so that she can start eating out the boy’s load. Asami throws her head back, moaning out indulgently. She is still so sensitive from being fucked my Meelo that Korra’s tongue feels amazingly overwhelming to her, almost more than she can handle right now. Meanwhile, Korra is intent on getting up as much of his come as she can, filling her mouth with it.

With her mouth too full for her to speak, she just pats her ass a bit, and wiggles it invitingly, and that is enough to send the message to Meelo, who is happy to mount her, even fresh off of getting ridden by Asami. He is absolutely insatiable, and the perfect partner in every imaginable way. Neither girl is surprised by just how much the other girl has had fun with him, as both are always eager to get as much as possible out of him.

Meelo wastes no time in shoving his cock inside of Korra, knowing just how she likes it from their countless hours of “training.” She moans with him inside of her, her moan muffled a bit by Asami, who is so unbelievably turned on, getting to watch Korra get pounded right in front of her, while she eats her pussy. This almost feels like something out of a fantasy, though it is nothing that she has thought to fantasize about before. Now, it seems absolutely ideal.

Meelo grunts as he thrusts forward, quickly falling into the same rough and wild rhythm that Korra has spent time teaching him how to perfect, all so that he can satisfy her appetite. Even with this rough treatment, though, she does not miss a beat in eating out Asami, and even once she has cleaned away and swallowed the mess left behind by their young lover, she keeps at it, wanting to make sure that she gets Asami off like this. Judging by her frequent moans and whimpers, and the way she is trembling for her, that is not going to be very hard at all, so she keeps it up just like she is doing.

Truth be told, she is kind of playing it by ear, doing for Asami what she knows feels good for her, but it seems that she is figuring it all out just perfectly, and that is why she does not slow for even a second. All the while, Meelo keeps slamming into her from behind, fucking her hard and fast, and that feels absolutely amazing to her after waiting for so long.

After all, she had come in here with the intention of fucking him straight away, so keyed up from her victory that she wanted to celebrate for hours on end, getting pounded by her favorite boy. Things had gotten sidetracked once she found Asami here, but that does not mean that her appetite was quelled for even a moment, and truth be told, she has only gotten hornier and hornier, the more that she has had to wait for what she came here for. Now, she is finally getting the dicking that she was after, and it makes it that much more delicious for her, an addiction that she knows she will never be able to break.

Between the three of them, they are all making plenty of noise, enough that it should get them caught, but both Korra and Asami have learned, during their own secret trysts, that it is not enough to actually alert anyone, at least not yet. Tonight, things continue to be that lucky for them, as they are all able to lose themselves in the moment, without having to worry about a thing. And so, Korra keeps up her skilled efforts and Meelo keeps up his rough fucking, pushing himself towards yet another orgasm.

Asami is the first of the three of them to come, though, crying out pathetically as she does, and going even more limp beneath Korra. It is all so good for her, the perfectly blissful night she never could have foreseen. But Korra is not far behind her, so pent up that there is nothing she can do to hold herself back once she hits that peak, and once she is there, tightening up and pulsing around Meelo’s cock, he holds tight to her hips and slams in one last time to unload inside of her, with a low and content groan. After that, it takes them a bit to untangle themselves so that they can lay back to recover.

Once everyone has had a chance to catch their breath, Korra and Asami get under the covers together, letting Meelo get in the middle of them. The two have much to discuss about tonight’s discovery, but both are eager to suggest the same thing: that they make this more regular. They not only both love fucking the same boy, and do not mind sharing him at all, but they have both found that they have a lot of fun with each other as well. Things could only get better if they expanded their relationships enough to include each other.

“You’re a lot more fun than I expected,” Korra says. “It’s great to watch you cut loose.”

“I only hope I can keep up with you,” Asami replies, which earns a laugh from Korra.

“I hope you can too!” she replies, before leaning in to give her a long, passionate kiss goodnight. Then, they both take turns giving Meelo his kiss goodnight, equally long and equally passionate, or maybe even more so, perhaps getting a little bit carried away with that, though they do not realize it until they look down, noticing that he is hard again.

Looking up at each other, they are briefly speechless, before accepting that the two of them are in for a very long night. Fortunately, it is going to be just as enjoyable as it is long, for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
